1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a microwave platform and more specifically it relates to a microwave susceptor system for efficiently cooking food in a microwave.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or fauns part of common general knowledge in the field.
Microwave platforms have been in use for years. Typically, microwaveable platforms are utilized by positioning a desired food item (i.e. sandwich, pizza, etc.) on top of the microwaveable platform and then cooking the food item in the microwave. The microwaveable platforms generally have a metallic or other heating material attached to an upper side of the platform which radiates heat toward the food item.
Prior microwave platforms generally have two forms. The first is a single layer susceptor tray without elevation features. Not elevating the tray and food item can decrease the performance of the susceptor tray by not allowing the tray to gather a maximum amount of heat to be transferred to the food item. Another prior form includes a tray with elevating feet that “pop out” when the tray is folded. This type of mechanism allows the food item and susceptor tray to be elevated but creates holes within the susceptor tray bottom thus creating leaking points for the melting ingredients. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved microwave susceptor system for cooking food in a microwave.